


bts/exo x male reader scenarios

by teaboycastiel



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, but i'm trying to write a scenario that goes for both, dont expect regular updates pls, idk why i wrote most of these, most of my ocs are dom, slight mention of depression but you have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/pseuds/teaboycastiel
Summary: I wrote this on my quotev as well under the account .memereview so don't think I stole it





	1. kyungsoo

You shouldn't have teased him. You knew better than to do something like that to Kyungsoo, he was given the name Satansoo for a reason. But he had been teasing you as well; first wearing those tight pants that showed off his amazing Soo-booty and second, when he got drenched in all that water onstage. The way that black shirt had clung to his body and the fact that he had practically eye fucked the camera when he knew you were watching was just plain rude. So, in retaliation, while you were co-MC on Weekly Idol you decided to indulge Jackson Wang's little skinship obsession with you. And by little you meant a lot because Jackson was damn near obsessed with engaging in skinship with you but you never let him because of Kyungsoo. He had practically pulled you into his lap and kept his hands on your bare thighs and if you weren't on his lap he had a hand on your back. Of course, Jackson was just a naturally affectionate person, he never really meant anything by the skinship other than brotherly feelings, BamBam however, once he noticed how casually you let Jackson touch you, you had to practically smack the boy's hands away from going up your shirt every five minutes.

After the episode had aired two days later, you had just gotten out of the shower and was in the process of towel drying off your hair when your phone suddenly started to go off with text notifications from EXO.

 

Disney Chanyeol: Y/N-hyung! Not trying to scare you but Kyungsoo saw your Weekly Idol episode and let's just say I've never seen him chop vegetables with such murderous intent.

 

KoKoBaek: Respectively, you will always be my favourite hyung~

 

Dank Xiumeme: Y/N, I'm trying to stop Soo from committing a murder so please call him as soon as you can.

 

You were about to type out a reply to all of their messages when your phone suddenly started to play “Growl”, the ringtone you had specifically set for Kyungsoo. You bit your bottom lip as Kyungsoo's sleeping face, a picture Chanyeol and Baek had risked their lives to take for you, flashed across your screen. After a moment of hesitation, you slid your thumb over the green answer button and put the phone to your ear. There were a few moments of silence before-

“Y/N.”

You let out a shaky breath that you didn't know you had been holding.

“Hi Soo...I missed your voice.”

“Yeah? I missed yours too, but its not the same thing as hearing it in person.”

“So, um, about Jackson-”

“Am I not affectionate enough?” He asked, interrupting you.

“What do you mean? You always give me enough affection.”

“But it's always in secret and I never really show you any affection in public or-”

“Our relationship is a secret, Kyungsoo. I don't expect you to give me affection around the other members out of respect for them and you just aren't that touchy.”

“But you and Jackson-”

“Soo, you know Jackson is just touchy, its part of his personality. Its the same thing Baekhyun does with to me if I'm sitting next to him.”

He paused for a moment before taking a breath.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure Jagi.” You half-laughed as you plopped down on the couch. “When are you coming home? I miss your squishy face.”

“I miss your face too, but I'll be home tomorrow night.”

“Good, then I can prove to you how much I love you.”

He let out a soft breath and you heard him shift around.

“You should get some sleep. I know the flight is going to be long.”

“Okay...I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too~.”

After you ended the phone call you did your nightly routine of face care, a habit you picked up from Minseok, and got into the bed. As you turned off the bedside lamp your phone chimed with a new video message from Soo, you opened it up and instantly felt your mouth go dry. His thighs were the first thing in view, his thick thighs straining against the fabric of his black joggers, the camera panned upward to show the caramel colour of his stomach and chest. There were stray water droplets clinging to his collarbones and his heart shaped lips breaking into one of his breath-taking smiles as the camera went upward. A hand slid through his wet hair to slick it back from his forehead as he gave the camera a sultry look and whispered, “Tomorrow.”

The video ended and you're pretty sure it took at least ten years off of your life.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Kyungsoo wasn't the Dom in your relationship. He did have those moments when he was insanely jealous or something similar and he would Dom the fuck out of you until you were sore and couldn't even dream about walking, but most of the time you had control. Kyungsoo would be defined as an obedient power bottom. He'd hold any position you asked, keep his hips up and his back arched without being reminded, and most importantly, he was vocal. He would be silent if you asked him to but why would you ever do that? His biggest turn on being when you edged him multiple times and pulled his hair. He seems like the member whose in control most of the time like his reactions, feelings, emotions, etc. and edging takes that control away from him. It would only really start to affect him around the fourth time you did it. He was on his back on top of the island that was in the kitchen, shirt unbuttoned, pants and underwear discarded, hair messy from where you had pulled on it during a heated make-out session, face flushed and his breathing laboured. His back arched up off the marble counter top as you pulled your hand away from his cock, denying his orgasm for the fifth time.

“Y/N please~!”

Kyungsoo looked up at you through tears of frustration and pleasure as he reached out to slide his fingers through your hair. You placed your hands on the thighs that were resting on either side of your hips and raised an eyebrow.

“Please what, Soo?” You leaned over his body and brushed your lips against his. “Please let you cum? Please touch you more? Please get inside you already? Be more specific baby, tell me what you want.”

“All of the above.” He said with a slight tug on your hair.

You let out a soft laugh as you slid down, placing a random kiss on his neck, chest, and stomach before coming to a stop at his cock. You placed his legs over your shoulders, fingers grazing the insides of his thighs where you had left marks earlier. Deciding that since Soo had shown a great amount of patience in holding back his orgasm, you placed the tip of his cock into your mouth and sucked harshly. He let out a loud moan and fisted your hair, arching up into you. Gripping his thighs tightly, you pushed him all the way to the back of your throat because, gag reflex, what's that? Your hands slid up to the hold his hips down because as obedient as Kyungsoo was, he still couldn't control his basic urges. Bobbing your head up and down, you flicked your eyes up to see his blissed out face. It only took a few minutes for his soft whimpering to turn into loud moaning, that., paired with the filthy squelching sounds of him moving in and out of your throat was almost enough to get you off.

“C-can I please? Ah...fuck..Y/N..please I'm so close.”

You pushed him all the way to the back of your throat and stayed there, letting him paint the inside of your throat with his cum and ride out the rest of his orgasm. You pulled off of him slowly, rubbing his now shaking thighs soothingly as you swallowed, kissing the side of his knee.

“Your stamina and resistance is getting much better. I'm surprised you lasted that long seeing as you haven't touched yourself for at least eight months.” You commented, an amused smile spreading over your face as you watched him try to get his breathing under control.

Setting his legs down on the counter, you pulled him up into your arms and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“You're such a good boy for me, Soo. You did so well.”

His arms wrapped around your neck and he let out a soft sigh, nuzzling his face into your neck before whispering.

“Can we do it again?”


	2. jimin

The maknae line. Out of all the members of BTS you had always been particularly close to those three, especially Jimin and Jungkook. Even more so after you and Jimin had started dating you gave all your attention to him; even more so when he went through that phase of believing that he was overweight and fat. That had been hard on the both of you with him traveling all the time with Bangtan, so you hadn't really known that your Mochi wasn't eating and how much weight he had actually lost until he had come home from the tour. Thankfully, after a few weeks alone with each other and lots of affection and praise, he got over it. However, you were beginning to notice that the Golden Maknae was starting to become a little closed off, more so than usual. He seemed to be doubting himself and his abilities more and more and he hardly ate anything and if he did it wasn't much; so you did what you do best and tried to bring that Golden Maknae smile back.

“Kookie, you're getting really good at this choreography! You look really good too, that workout regimen has been working really well for you.” You praised as he and the rest of Bangtan finished their practice.

You held out a towel and a water bottle for him and he blushed a little as he took them from you.

“Thanks, Y/N...You really think I've gotten better?” He asked as he sat next to you.

“Of course I do. Well, you and Leader Mon but that's more because he got rid of that awful haircut.”

“Yah! Respect me, I'm your hyung.” Namjoon exclaimed from the other side of the studio.

You rolled your eyes and gave him a playful smile.

“I do respect you hyung, but that haircut clearly did not.”

He placed a hand on his chest and gave you a fake offended look which you pointedly ignored, directing your attention back to the maknae. You chewed on your bottom lip and leaned forward a little bit and said, “Kookie, you've seemed really off lately, is everything okay?”

He froze for a moment before glancing over at the other members who were thankfully immersed in a conversation that required Namjoon to get up and twerk; he glanced back at you before whispering, “I just...I feel a lot more pressure lately? I don't know how to explain it I just feel the need to be better.”

“There's a difference between working to better yourself and working yourself to the point of exhaustion. You're beginning to act exactly how Jimin did when he was going through his whole weight problem thing and I don't want that to happen again, especially not to you.”

“I know, I just feel the need to try harder since everyone is getting better except me.”

“You are getting better, Kookie. You are much better than you were when you debuted, trust me.” You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and enveloped him in a side hug. “Although you did have an awful haircut...I think I still have a picture of your awful bedhead that one day, I should post it.”

You pulled out your phone and immediately Jungkook tackled you to the floor to try and take your phone away; you two wrestled around for a moment before,

“Yah! Get off of my boyfriend Jungkook!”

You looked up to see Jimin standing in front of you with a gray plastic bag in his hand and a frown on his face. You smacked Jungkook on the shoulder to get him to roll off of you and scrambled to your feet; wrapping an arm around Jimin's waist you rested your chin on his shoulder as you looked down into the plastic bag he was holding.

“What did you get?”

He was glaring at Jungkook before he turned towards you and suddenly pressed his lips against yours, sliding his hand up to cup your cheek before pulling away and pushing the bag into your hands.

'Ah, he's jealous.'

Slightly stunned, you looked down into it and smiled as you saw a familiar package.

“You got me coffee jelly? You're such a good boyfriend.” You praised him a little and you saw him blush a little before he turned away to start stretching.

Raising an eyebrow you leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Just so you know, I prefer Mochi over bunny smiles any day, especially Mochi's with thick thighs.” You squeezed his upper thighs and placed a soft kiss onto his neck causing him to tilt his head to the side and let out a soft sigh.

“STOP DEFILING MY CHILD!” Jin yelled making the both of you jump apart.

“Sorry Jin-Eomma.” You both said in unison.

Bowing to the other members of Bangtan you turned back to Jimin and said. “Hydrate and don't overexert yourself, okay?” I'll see you later tonight.” You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the studio.

~

Jimin didn't come home until almost 12 am. You were still up watching Markiplier horror game playthroughs in the dark so the only source of illumination was coming from your laptop; you had also taken a shower so your hair was still damp and you only had on your sports shorts and black rash guard. You heard Jimin close the front door and stumble over the shoes at the entrance as he always did and a couple of seconds later you felt the couch dip as he slumped onto the couch and rested his head onto your lap. Automatically, you started to run your fingers through his black hair and gave it a gentle tug before asking, “Hard day?”

“Extremely hard day.” He replied letting out a loud sigh.

“Well from what I saw today you were all doing excellent.”

“Yeah you were really “noticing” how good Jungkook was.” He said in a slightly bitter tone.

You sighed and tilted your head back to rest against the back of the couch. 'I swear this boy gets jealous over everything.'

You slid your hand down over your face before looking down at his face.

“Tell me something, Park Jimin, who comes home to me every night?”

He bit his bottom lip and whispered, “I do.”

“And whose boyfriend am I?”

“Mine...”

You pulled him up into a sitting position so that he was straddling your lap, you placed your hands on his waist and dug your fingers in making him whine.

“So why are you jealous?”

He rested his head onto your shoulder and mumbled, “Because you kept praising Jungkook and you weren't paying any attention to me...”

You bit your bottom lip to prevent yourself from laughing; sliding your hands up his back, you dragged your nails down his back gently.

“Ah...so I didn't feed my baby boy's praise kink today and you're feeling neglected?” You asked, trying your best not to sound patronising.

Jimin huffed softly then nodded after a few moments. You let out a soft laugh before pressing a kiss onto his neck and whispering, “Baby boy, you did so well today, you always try your hardest and do the very best you can and it shows.”

Pushing him onto his back you spread his legs and lifted up his sweater to place soft open mouthed kisses on his stomach; Jimin let out one of those soft breathy moans that always drove you insane with desire and pulled you up into a kiss.

You loved everything about Jimin but his kisses were the most sinfully delicious thing you had ever experienced. You didn't know whether it was the way he would let out those nearly silent moans into your mouth or how those plump lips would just capture yours in an innocent kiss, either way your mind went blank almost every time he kissed you. You tugged at his bottom lip with your teeth gently as you pulled away to rest your forehead against his.

“Park Jimin, I love all the members of Bangtan but I'm only in love with you, okay?”

“I love you too, Y/N.”


	3. seokjin

Kim Seokjin was, without a doubt, the literal personification of a perfect boyfriend. Even though you two were apart most of the time with him being on tour and you being a YouTuber and living in another country he somehow made sure to make you feel like you were the only thing that mattered to him. Like when he would send you a video of him making aegyo faces on SnapChat just before a meet and greet, or when he would FaceTime with you until you fell asleep no matter how early he had to get up the next morning.

Now you were a practical person, so out of all the things you could do with Jin the thing you enjoyed most was sitting with him on the couch, your feet in his lap while you were both in pyjamas and you were currently editing your latest video.

“Why do you have so many bruises?” Jin asked as he traced his fingertips over the small but many bruises that were covering your lower legs.

“Because I'm a YouTuber and I'm neighbours with the most reckless YouTubers on the face of this planet that insist on involving me in their crazy antics.” You replied looking up from your iPad.

“Maybe you should move down here with me then, you're always getting hurt when I'm not around. Remember that time I was down there and you busted your head open and had to get stitches?” He leaned forward and brushed his thumb across the jagged scar that was just above your right eyebrow.

You leaned into his touch and sighed, turning your face to place a kiss on his palm.

“Of course I do, it was when I was doing the Yoga Challenge with Kian and JC and I thought you were going to yell at me and murder them.”

“You were bleeding.” He stated with a shrug.

Rolling your eyes you smoothed his blonde hair back from his face and placed a soft kiss onto his forehead.

“I like this colour on you, it compliments your skin.”

He reached for your hand and brought it to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to your fingertips. You tilted your head back and sighed deeply before closing your eyes. He placed a kiss just underneath your jaw and you let out a soft sigh which turned into a moan as he sank his teeth into your neck and sucked rather harshly to create a love bite. You slid your hands over his shoulders and pulled back a little to look at the older male. He smiled at you before rubbing his nose against yours and asking, “Jagi, what would you like to do today?”

“I want you to rest.” You murmured softly.

He pushed your iPad to the side and pressed his chest against yours.

“I'm relaxed when I'm with you, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes as you wrapped your legs around his waist and started to unbutton his shirt, placing soft kisses on the bits of his exposed chest as you did so. He pushed you back suddenly and you looked into his eyes, momentarily forgetting how to breathe as you saw his eyes darken. He grabbed your hands and intertwined his fingers with your own before pinning them down to either side of head, a soft growl coming from his lips. You felt your body temperature rise as he continued to stare into your eyes; Jin was the most kind, sweet, caring, and loving person ever but there were times that he would go into this Dom mode which would absolutely unravel you. As he leaned down to kiss you, your phone went off, startling you and making Jin groan loudly.

“Ignore it Jagi, please.”

Your phone was currently blasting Suga's part in Cypher pt. 4.

“Its Yoongi-hyung, you know he doesn't call me unless it's something really important.” You sat up and pecked his pouted lips. “Just a few moments okay?”

Grabbing your phone off the table you swiped it to answer the call.

“Hey Hyung, what's up?”

“Hi, I know you're with Jin-hyung and it's your day off but I need your help with this song.”

“Sure, tell me what you need help with.”

Jin pulled you into his lap, arms encircling your waist as he rested his chin onto your shoulder.

“There's this verse that's giving me trouble and I can't-”

You breath hitched as you felt Jin's hands slide up the front of your shirt and squeeze your nipples gently and placed a kiss to the side of your neck.

“-so I thought that maybe you could help me with the lyrics?”

Leaning away from Jin you shot him a glare before devoting your attention to Yoongi once more.

“Hyung, it might not be the lyrics it might be the beat? Could you play it for me?”

“Yeah sure, hold on.”

You heard him shuffle around most likely putting the phone on speaker as he started the beat and the lyrics soon followed. Biting your bottom lip you tried your best to focus on the song as Jin's hands wandered back down to your stomach and slid beneath your pants. You crossed your legs which made the heat that was pooling between your legs much worse and Jin seemed very intent on getting a verbal reaction out of you as he bit into the spot where your neck and shoulder connected.

“Yoongi-hyung, I think that you might want to try having one of the other members rap the other part? You seem to get tired halfway through so maybe have Jiminie rap in the middle?” You suggested while tilting your head to the side.

“That's actually not a bad idea...thanks Y/N.”

“No problem, Yoongi. Call me anytime you need- AH!”

You moaned loudly and nearly lost your grip on your phone as Jin squeezed your length through your underwear and gave your hair a particular harsh tug. You immediately grabbed onto the hand that was inside your pants and tried to halt his movements, blushing furiously as you heard Yoongi start to laugh.

“Don't worry, I won't bother you and Jin-hyung anymore this week, have fun~” He teased lightly and you could practically see the gummy smile that you were sure was on his face before he hung up.

Dropping your phone onto the table you looked at Jin over your shoulder and huffed loudly.

“Kim Seokjin, what the hell was that?”

He gave you a look of innocence as he laid you down on the couch and poked his plump lips into a pout.

“What do you mean, Jagi?”

You scoffed and looked to the side, trying not to react as he placed soft feather light kisses onto your neck.

“You're such a kid, Seokjin, you throw a tantrum if my attention is on someone else.”

“But you love me right?” He asked as he looked up at you.

You stayed silent for a few moments before begrudgingly nodding your head, causing him to squeal loudly and hug you tightly.

“I love you too~”

You petted his blonde hair and briefly wondered to yourself why you fell in love with such a child.


	4. yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some slight angst no heavy stuff though

“Jesus christ, can you just drop it?” Yoongi exasperated as he fixed his tired eyes on you.

You crossed your arms and gave him a steely glance before saying, “No Yoongi, you're not taking care of yourself.”

This was not how you imagined this conversation going, especially not in front of all the other members of Bangtan. Yoongi had been staying late in the studio and not been coming home lately which you didn't mind but when he finally did come home, to take a shower, he looked worn out.

“I have to work, Y/N.” He gave you his signature expressionless look which made you even more pissed off than you already were. You took a few calming breathes.

“Yoongi, I know that. I know you have to stay late at the studio and work and I understand, trust me out of all the things you do, I understand that the most. But the very least you could do is just eat a meal once a day and get some rest since you don't come home.”

“The very least you could do, Y/N, is get the fuck off my back and let me do what I need to do.”

“I'm only saying something because I care.” You said through gritted teeth.

“Well fucking stop, it's annoying.” He replied offhandedly as he started to get his bag together.

“Yoongi!” Namjoon reprimanded in a stern voice.

You felt tears of frustration and embarrassment start to well up in your eyes as your face grew hot. Clenching your fists you spat out, “Fine then, Suga, you want me to leave you alone?” You ripped off the necklace that had his stage name and birth-date on it and threw it at his chest. “Wish granted.”

You shoved past him and went out of the door, promptly ignoring the other members calls as the tears that you had been holding back fell down your face. You walked quickly to distance yourself from the dorm and Yoongi; you made your way into the park and collapsed onto the nearest bench. You took deep breathes, trying to keep yourself from falling into a full blown panic-attack. Your phone vibrated in your pocket, pulling it out you looked down to see Yoongi's name flashing across the screen, you immediately declined the call. You couldn't deal with him right now, you had tried your best to be understanding with him, you knew he was tired and irritated but you would not stand to have him talk to you like you were some annoying fanboy that had no right to care for him. Taking a deep breath you unlocked your phone, ignoring the texts from the other members of Bangtan, and decided to call your best friend.

He answered on the second ring.

“Hey Y/N, I was just thinking about you.” Minseok's voice greeted cheerfully.

You felt tears starting to well up in your eyes again as you sniffed.

“Minnie...”

“Ah, what's wrong kitten?”

“Yoongi and I had a fight and he was being such a jerk because I was worried about him because he wasn't eating and he called me annoying and said my worrying was stupid and I just-”

“Where are you?” You heard him shuffle around and heard the soft jangle of keys. “I'll come get you, do you want me to bring Baekhyun or Kyungsoo?”

“I'm at the park that's near the dorms and no, just you please.”

“On my way kitten, wait for me.”

With that, he hung up and you sighed a little as you leaned your head back on the bench. Minseok had been your friend for awhile but you two had never had the opportunity to hangout together anymore since he started his thing with EXO and you started your music career, but without a doubt when you needed him, really needed him, he was there for you. Now because the universe hated you it soon began to rain, hard, and because you were too depressed and sad to move you just sat there and let yourself get drenched until Minseok arrived.

~

“Jeez, you could've caught a cold.” He scolded as he toweled your hair dry.

You squeezed one of his knees and whined a little at his tone. He had found you thoroughly drenched by the time he got to the park and had to half drag, half carry you into his car and drive you to your apartment. From there he had ran you a bath and insisted that you take a soak to warm yourself up and he was now going into older brother mode. He pulled the towel off your head and smoothed back your hair from your forehead, starting to comb through your hair with his fingers.

“You feel any better?”

You leaned your head back and looked up at him. “Yeah, Minnie, thank you for coming to get me.”

“I think you would've felt better if I joined you though.” He said playfully as a smile spread across his face.

“And be arrested for having a 7th grader in my bath? I think not.”

He smacked the back of your head.

“Hey! Be more respectful, I am your elder.”

You pinched the inside of his knee making him squeal before moving out between his legs and sitting beside him on the couch, a somber expression coming across your face once more. Minseok wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his chest.

“You wanna talk about it?”

You shook your head. “There isn't much to talk about, we just had a fight. He was mad and I was really mad, I used his stage name which you know I never use any of your guys' stage name unless I'm seriously pissed, and to top it off I ripped off his necklace and threw it at him.”

“I noticed you weren't wearing it. So what, was that like, a break up?”

The thought of that made you start crying again, much to Minseok's dismay. As he was calming you down there was a sudden knock on your front door. Minseok disentangled himself from you, wiping up your tears in the process before going to go answer the door. You wiped your face on the towel and snuggled further into the couch; you overheard heated voices and quick responses before you saw Minseok come back into the living room with Yoongi trailing behind him.

“Someone is here to apologise to you.” He glanced at Yoongi. “I can throw him out if you want.”

You gave him a smile and waved him off.

“It's okay, Minnie. He can stay, you can go back home if you like, I know you have a skype call scheduled with your boyfriend in an hour.”

“You're such a good dongsaeng~” He cooed as he came over to press a kiss onto your forehead. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Sending one last glare in Yoongi's direction he gathered his keys and left the apartment, leaving you two in silence. Yoongi made the first move; he sat next to you on the couch, you were looking down at your hands, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Y/N,” He started tentatively, reaching out and taking your hand in his. “Sugar, I'm so sorry that I snapped at you like that, I know you were just concerned for me.”

“You know...I try to give you space and let you be August D, Suga, the rapper and cool guy of Bangtan and I don't let you see how much being away from you affects me. I don't ask that you call me everyday like Seokjin does with his boyfriend or send me cute videos of you doing aegyo like Taehyung does, all I want is for you to be healthy and you snap at me just for that. So maybe a relationship isn't what you need right now, maybe we should just-”

“No.” Yoongi interrupted immediately.

“Yoongi,” You began but he cut you off once more.

“No, Y/N. I don't, I don't want to break up with you. Please I'm sorry I was such a fucking jerk to you.” He gripped your hands tightly in his own. “Please, I just...I know I'm a terrible boyfriend and I'm never here to spend time with you but please,” His voice broke and a warm drop of water hit your hand, causing you to look up in a panic. “Please don't leave me.”

Oh no.

No no no no he was crying,Yoongi never cried he was always so level-headed and had his emotions together. You cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away with your thumbs.

“Suga baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry I suggested that, I just want...I don't want you to feel pressured or anything by being with me...” You trailed off.

“I love you, Y/N. I want to be with you for a long time, as much as I'd like to fantasize about it, I know that BTS won't last forever, I'll have my brothers of course but the fame will eventually fade and I'll need someone to keep my grounded, someone I know that will love me when that fame fades...and I think that's you.”

At that, you felt your heart swell with love. God you loved this man so much, you didn't think anything could tear you away from him. You tackled him in a bone-crushing hug and pressed your lips against his in a passionate kiss, he slid his hands up your back and returned the kiss with equal force.

“If I didn't know any better,” You said between kisses. “I would think that you just proposed to me.”

He smiled against your lips as he flipped you over, sliding a knee between your legs and placing an arm on either side of your head to support himself so he wasn't crushing you.

“Trust me sugar, when I propose to you it will be the most spectacular event that you will remember for the rest of your life.”

You giggled a little and played with his mint coloured hair before something clicked in your mind.

“Wait did you say “when”?”

He turned his head and pressed his lips to the palm of your hand before shrugging slightly.

“Well yeah, I do plan on asking you to marry me someday.”

“O-oh..” You covered your face with your hands as a heavy blush spread over your cheeks. “So that would make me, Y/N Min...”

Yoongi growled as he forced your hands away from your face.

“I don't know why but hearing you have my last name makes me want to claim you right now.”

You deliberated for a minute before whispering, “Go ahead and claim me then, Min Yoongi.”


	5. yoongi pt.2 [smut]

It was too hot and too bright for an early Saturday morning. The only reason you were up was because in the summer time the sun rose at the crack of ass and would shine directly in your face, and unfortunately you had forgotten to close the curtains last night. Turning your head you gazed at the boy that was still asleep, his dark brown hair splayed over his closed lids and his lips parted as he let out soft little breathes. You smiled at the sight, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek you proceeded to bury your face into his side and pulled the blanket up to hide your face from the sun. A few minutes later you felt him start to shift in his sleep and a hand slid up your stomach to your chest and tilted your chin up out of Yoongi's warm side. You looked up to see his cute, gummy smile spread across his face, making you smile yourself.

“Good morning, Yoongi. You seem awfully happy, did you have a good dream?”

“Why would I need to dream when all of my happiness is laying right next to me?”

You fake gagged at his corny joke then squealed as he pinched your bare butt.

“See? I try to be nice and sweet like Jin and you laugh at me.”

You climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips and placing your hands on his chest, reveling in his surprisingly warm skin.

“If I wanted corny puns and jokes I'd be dating Jin.”

He propped himself up on his elbows as you slid your arms around his neck and placed a kiss onto his nose.

“Sometimes I wonder why you chose to date me and not someone else like...Xiumin sunbaenim.” He whispered as he looked up into your eyes.

“Because I fell in love with you...isn't that reason enough?” You asked tilting your head to the side and rubbing his cheek.

He leaned his head back onto the pillows and ghosted his fingertips over your thighs, not saying anything. You placed your hands over his as you looked down at him.

“Maybe I need to remind you?”

He pulled you down onto his chest and pressed his lips to yours. You sigh into the kiss and suddenly find yourself pressed into the bed, he propped himself on his elbows so his weight wasn't crushing you. You wrap your arms around his neck and returned every single kiss he gave you, relishing in his comforting and sweet taste. Your legs slip up his sides and you feel one one of his hands slide down the back of one of your thighs, gripping it tightly as his arousal presses in between your legs.

“Jesus Yoongi, already?”

“You're hot, and naked except for my shirt, do you expect me to wait?”

“You just woke up so-AH!”

He bit down on the space where your shoulder and neck connects, starting to suck gently and make a hickey even though you both knew your manager would end your existence if he saw the mark Yoongi made on you. Without moving from between your legs he slid his own underwear down and pushed a little too quickly into you, making you wince.

“Ah, I'm sorry Jagi.”

He sat up an placed a hand on your stomach, gently rocking his hips until there wasn't any resistance before pushing all the way inside you. You covered your face with your hands as you felt yourself stretch to accommodate him.

“Move them, Y/N.”

You moved your hands away from your face instantly, stern Yoongi was not someone you wanted to mess with especially during sex, he would deny you of your orgasm at least four times before he felt you had learned your lesson. He pressed his chest back against yours and started to thrust in lazily, running his fingers through your hair and making you tilt your head back so he could place more kisses against your neck. You were starting to pant now, rough sex with Yoongi was amazing but slow sex was absolutely mind-blowing, he wrecked you with his slow thrusts and the way he would drag out of you making you feel empty before thrusting back in with the same level of roughness as before. You placed a hand on his cheek as his lips brushed against your own; at that very moment he decided to angle his hips and thrust into a spot that made your vision go white for a few moments. You threw your head back on the pillow and moaned, fisting his hair in your hand and tugging it harshly as you did so.

“I'm going to use your moans as a background melody in my next song.” He whispered in your ear.

The thought of the other members and pretty much the whole world hearing how good he made you feel made you tighten up around him and you heard him growl. You felt your thighs start to shake as his thrusts became more hurried and more sloppy and less precise meaning that he was as close to his release as you were.

“Y-Yoongi, I'm-”

“Cum for me, Y/N.”

He thrusts into you one last time, holding the position as he release washes over him at the same time yours does. You slumped against the bed and embraced Yoongi as he collapsed against you, breathing heavily in your ear. Resting your chin on his shoulder, you blinked sleepily and traced random patterns on his back as the both of you calmed your breathing.

“I love you.” He whispered so softly that you almost didn't hear it.

“I love you too, Lil Meow Meow.” You giggled softly.


	6. minseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um..slight depression mention?

*italics are korean*

 

You had bought exactly one pack of cigarettes in your entire life.

You were eighteen years old when you had made the purchase and you still had the same carton six years later. No one had ever really asked why you smoked. They assumed since you were a dancer, singer, and model you smoked for the same reasons they all did; smoking, like coffee, served as an appetite suppressant. Being the quite reserved person you were, you weren't really up to correcting their pre-assumed thoughts until a certain member of EXO decided to ask.

You were a foreign artist and many of your fans were both EXO-L and ARMY members, so after seeing BTS perform at the VMAs you decided to divulge yourself in the other K-Pop boy groups. One that had grabbed your particular interest was a group called EXO, over the time span of exactly three hours you had learned everything there is to know about the group and listened to all of their songs and looked at the English translations.

You had to admit that “Lu” was a fucking bop even if it was about wanting to receive a blowjob and Wolf was just....well...chogiwa. But as you watched all of their MVs, new and old, your eyes couldn't help but be drawn to a particular member, Kim Minseok. You learned that he was four years older than you even though he looked like he was seventeen, curse these cute Korean boys and their good genetics. You could safely say you were developing a crush on the man, especially his look in KoKoBop, it made you downright envious to see him stroke Sehun's face like that.

So after you had educated yourself, you called up your manager to ask him to get you into contact with EXO to see if they would be willing to be one of the main performances in you upcoming worldwide tour. It took a few months because the band was on their The War tour, but to your surprise, EXO was actually a big fan of your music and accepted almost right away. Thankfully, during those months you had learned Korean on an almost fluent level, if not struggling with a few words here and there. It had been arranged that EXO would stay with you in your home, because you had multiple homes in each country and it was more cost efficient then renting a hotel. Throughout the months you had grown fairly close with each one of the boys because they had their unique little quirks about them; like how Baekhyun had a tendency to mock people, how Chanyeol was fairly clumsy, how Junmyeon made many dad jokes and how Kyungsoo seemed to always be a few moments away from murdering everyone. Of course, the one man you were interested was as good as you believed him to be, he always seemed to know when you were stressing about a particular song or when you weren't getting enough sleep but maybe that's because he's used to taking care of eight other boys that are younger than him.

But one day it was a bit too much for you, the song you were trying to complete just wasnt sounding the way you wanted it to, your voice had given out at least three times during your onstage practice and one of the lights fell from overhead and shattered which meant practice had to be ended early. So later that night, you sat on the edge of your balcony that was overlooked the busy city of New York, took a deep drag of your menthol cigarette and blew out a thick cloud of smoke, relishing in the slightly minty mouth feeling it gave.

“You smoke?”

You looked over your shoulder to see Minseok standing in the doorway that connected the balcony to your living room. He had recently let his hair return back to its natural black colour with slight curls in the front which you believed suited him much more although you were partial to that light brownish orange colour he had in his video “Call You Bae” that he did with Jimin of AOA.

“I smoke about once every four months or so, maybe less than that.”

“Why do you smoke?”

The question threw you for a moment because no one had ever really asked, you turned your gaze away from the man and flicked the ashes off as you looked into the sea of lights.

“Sometimes I feel dirty, emotionally. They always describe depression as an ugly, black, dirty emotion that makes you feel horrible, but for me it's not physical enough. Sometimes I need to feel as dirty on the inside in a physical sense then just in an emotional way, and smoking cigarettes give me that feeling.”

You went silent and took another slow drag, out of your peripheral you saw Minseok come up from behind and lean against the metal railing next to you.

“Why would you want to feel that way physically? Isn't feeling that way emotionally a burden already?”

“It helps me get over the feeling, it's hard to explain, it's just something I've done for awhile. A coping mechanism to deal with my emotions I suppose.”

You never smoked a whole cigarette, as stressed as you were you usually would get over it in the time it took you to smoke half the cigarette. The mint was refreshing though; you stubbed it out on the metal railing and held it aloft as the flame slowly died down and then popped a piece of spearmint gum in your mouth.

“Have you ever thought of another coping mechanism?” Minseok suddenly asked causing you to pause mid-chew.

“Sex was my other option so I could fuck out my feelings but at the moment thats just not an option for me.”

A faint blush spread across the older man's cheeks as he looked away from you which made you smile and ruffle his hair like he was a little kid.

“I'm glad we had this talk, but go to sleep Minnie, we have work to do tomorrow.”

You slid your old pack of cigarettes back into the pocket of your sweatpants and left a very flustered and slightly confused man on the balcony.


End file.
